themarlettspacecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Items in Baselisk's RPs
Here are some major items found in Baselisk's series. Megalax Orb The Megalax Orb was first seen in Series 3, when Galaxray is carrying it, but nothing about it was mentioned during this series. In Series 12, although, it was actually introduced and put to use. Its actual name is the Reincarnate Orb, but its name was dubbed to the Megalax Orb by Sintanus in Series 12. This orb was used to reincarnate Megalaxray after Megalaxray was defeated in Series 11. Used By... *Galaxray/Megalaxray *Sintanus Megamitar The Megamitar was first introduced in Series 1 as Baselisk was. The Megamitar is a powerful blade summoned when a hero with swords with the Metamorphus ability could use. The Megamitar also comes with several different forms. The Megamitar is its original form, the Alphamitar is when the hero powers the Megamitar up to a certain degree, the Omegamitar is formed by powering the Alphamitar up to a certain degree, the Ultramitar is formed by powering the Omegamitar, the Ultimatar by powering the Ultramitar, and finally the Omnitar, by powering the Ultimatar and having the power of the Light or Dark Spirit. Used By... *Baselisk *Shadskelisk(Dubbed "Shadskelamitar") *Botskelisk(Dubbed "Botskelamitar") *Skitalisk *Darthskelisk(Dubbed "Darth Falchion") The Five Mirror Stones The Five Mirror Stones are five differently-colored stones only found in The Mirror Ring, which is an event in Series 13. These five stones are the key to the door in Disaster Strikes. They show no other significance, except their colors depict five RPers' target colors, the RPers being Nimi, The Kid(also known as Tony the Talking Clock), Zero, Light, and Jbro. Used By... *Baselisk, when he put the five stones in the door in Disaster Strikes The Seven Deadly Tablets The Seven Deadly Tablets are seven tablets that end up being bosses near the end of Series 7. These tablets are named as they are because they represent the seven deadly sins. The red tablet represents Wrath, the orange tablet represents Sloth, the yellowish gold tablet represents Pride, the lime green tablet represents Envy, the dark greenish blue represents Greed, the indigo color represents Gluttony, and the magenta color represents Lust. The Seven Deadly Tablets are also called the Colors of the Multiverse, because the colors represent a rainbow, as well as the Multiverse's inhabitants not being perfect. These tablets are found at the Eight Gates of Neverending Destruction, right before Decestruporus. Used By... *The heroes, when they go through the gates. The Kiilo Gem The Kiilo Gem is a very powerful, shiny white gem that can increase the holder's power the more he/she holds it. The Kiilo Gem turns a bright cyan for a hero(deep blue for anti-hero), a vibrant, lush green for a neutrally-spirited person, or a dark blood red for a villain, or indescribably evil person(a purplish red color for anti-villain). There are also other colors that it may change to, such as a goldish yellow for a powerful hero, a deep black for a powerful villain, or clear, if its power would be temporarily unusable. The Kiilo Gem appears several times throughout some of the series. Used By... *Shadskelisk, when he, Oct, and another hero clone were working together to fight Baselisk, Sept, and a third hero. *Hydracules, as he always wears it on one of his nine necks. Category:Roleplaying Category:History/Profiles